


good for you

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Gift Fic, King Gladio, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Service Kink, Shaving, Shield Ignis, Shower Sex, Unsafe Sex, listen it's a lot of nsfw alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: Another kiss was pressed upon his regal nose. Another settled on his forehead, hair swept free. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a terrible king. My laziness will spell the end of my family’s noble reign. But if you were the one keeping me here, you’d be an even worse Shield.”Ignis returned the favour. An open-mouthed kiss graced his collarbones, a lingering trail gracing his sternum. “Is it not your advisors’ job to deter me?”“It’s my job to deter you,” Gladio reminded him and with a scrutinising look Ignis huffed.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musterings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/gifts).



> okay this is a complete smutfest, completely way more deranged than i've ever written so do... be prepared for that
> 
> happy birthday musterings, hope this is undone iggy enough for you and sorry about the little bit of angst D:

Barely having opened his eyes to the brand-new morning, Gladio knew Ignis was going to be utterly insufferable. It was written in the roll of his languid hips, the bunching of the muscles within his lean back and the guiding hand that finally let Gladio’s cock slip inside the sweet warmth of his hole.

A hiss of air escaped Gladio’s grit teeth. A moan sang free of Ignis, those strong thighs clenching hard, stark against his near translucent skin. His ass was a thing of beauty, small but round and plump, perfectly fit against Gladio’s lap. Only the way his cock buried inside fascinated him more. And Ignis laughed as if he knew too well the spell he cast upon his lover – as if Gladio had lost himself already, babbling with the pleasure of it all. He wouldn’t have been entirely surprised if it were true. Nothing felt better than Ignis.

It was a slew of messy emotion and most were bright and beautiful. There was pleasure and delight from the familiar softness of Ignis’ wonderous body, vague annoyance at being so persistently stirred awake before the first touch of sunlight. Longing, all to see Ignis’ cock leak over his nimble fingers. Not even a king could have it all and Gladio resigned himself to a long morning of being used solely for his cock, stretching out contentedly in his grand bed and combing his hands through the tangled mess of his hair. Whatever would be, would be. Ignis was very well versed in taking what he knew he was due.

Unwilling to let Gladio take control, Ignis sat firmly upon his own throne **.** That practised hand released Gladio’s shaft and took each inch of it with ease, still wet and loose inside from their late night. All the while he sighed and rocked his hips, spine curving hard. “Just like that, love,” he breathed as if Gladio had much to say in their pace. Lifting off for only a moment he sank quickly back down with his ass flush to Gladio’s thighs. All the way inside and Gladio grunted, Ignis settling happily down and groaning, “Oh, Gladio – yes-”

“Good morning,” he managed, parting his legs to give Ignis more room to work. Warm hands gripped Gladio’s knees for balance, stroking along the length of his calf.

Ignis’ laughter filled the bedroom. A coy look was shot over his shoulder and Ignis’ cheeks were flushed pink, his glasses nowhere to be seen. Alert eyes were hot and wry. “A very good morning, your Majesty,” he purred and chose a slow but purposely firm pace to begin.

Gladio’s attendants had changed the bedsheets only the afternoon before. Their pillows were still soft and crisp, clean against Gladio’s nose. But the sheets were beyond salvation. Ruined with hours of come and sweat, juice from the strawberries and wine that had accompanied their late dinner. Ignis had sternly reminded him to be careful – it wouldn’t be right to create more work for the royal attendants, even if Ignis would be sure to carry out the sheets and dispose of them long before the next afternoon shift began. There was no cleaning such messes. But still Ignis had laughed and preened with him, tangled himself in fine cotton sheets and come over his own hand and Gladio’s ass with long, satisfied moans.

Gladio didn’t care. They were merely sheets after all, an expense that was meaningless in the grand scheme of Ignis’ pleasure.

Once again Ignis completely forgot his own fretting. The sheets bunched around their legs and were creased, stained beyond rescue **.** Blissfully ignorant Ignis rose and fell riding Gladio’s cock with practised ease. His fingers flexed upon Gladio’s knees and he threw back his head, any thoughts of a lie in long abandoned. Sleep still muddied Gladio’s eyes however – for all he knew this could have still been a dream. Ignis would be snoozing deeply at his side, his scent permeating and haunting Gladio’s heaviest dreams. Both circumstances were equally enjoyable. But as Gladio closed his eyes to bask a sharp pinch stung the thickness of his thigh, rousing him instantly.

He met Ignis’ eyes and scowled. It didn’t dissuade Ignis’ wicked grin, stretch ear to ear. “Eyes on me, love,” he murmured and lifted until Gladio’s tip kissed his hole, soaked through and sloppy, and sank back down to take him to his hilt in one smooth move.

There was no other feeling like it. Sensation devoured Gladio whole and lost him within the depths of pleasure entirely. Soft skin and throbbing heat overwhelmed him and Gladio groaned, bringing his hips up again and again to match Ignis’ steady, practised rhythm. Hips rolled and rocked, working to maximise their pleasure. Ignis moaned luxuriously, muscles working overtime and legs restless within the sheets. A ready hand rest between his own thighs and Gladio watched keenly, his cock disappearing again and again inside Ignis’ body. Robbed of deeper comprehension he seized handfuls of his pillows, grunting with effort, picking up his pace until his thighs slapped against Ignis’ rear, flushed pink.

Jade eyes watched him closely. His tongue ran slow over his lower lip, brows knotting and shoulders slanting, hips finding their perfect rhythm. “Your Majesty,” he breathed and Gladio’s blood came in a rush, scalding within his veins and thunderous in his ears. Gladio growled, pitched low like a beast and Ignis laughed breathlessly, delight releasing all his tensions. He sighed Gladio’s name, working harder and faster to meet his lover’s new pace.

It wasn’t much longer until release. Ignis’ thread unravelled easily. His pace fell apart into uneven fragments but still he bounced, riding unforgivingly hard. Orgasm crept closer and closer and the strain played havoc in his thighs. Ignis hunched over, struggling to support himself on the hand that finally left Gladio’s knees. Before Gladio’s eyes the other hand began working hard between Ignis’ legs, stroking over his own cock. Muscles flexing and moans drawing low **,** taking Gladio inside again and again. Gladio’s own thighs bunched as he fucked harder, drinking in every gasp and sigh Ignis gave, moaning as they shared their pleasure.

Pressure grew in Gladio’s gut. Toes curling tight he murmured Ignis’ name, finally shaking off the last vestige of sleep. He drank in Ignis’ cries, eager to hear what he could not see. “Iggy,” he moaned and softly slapped at the gentle curves of Ignis’ body, loving the softness, the skin that was all his. Fine, dewy hairs tickled his palm. Great heaving breaths escaped his nose.

Ignis rut against him like an animal. Gladio ached inside, so very close to his end. Together they lost their unity, comprehension falling away and Ignis began to easily grind, snaking his hips back and forth, body taut. His grip around Gladio’s cock fluctuated, loose and then vice tight **–** he pushed himself further, desperate to hold on for as long as he could, straightening up his posture only to falter again as Gladio’s cock agitated his insides.

Then suddenly struck hard with frenzied pleasure Ignis yelled, arching backwards and his arm pumping fast. His cries filled the room, hips slowing but determinedly moving until Gladio’s joined him in orgasm, pulling Ignis down and flush against his chest, emptying himself inside **.** They came thunderously, uncaringly loud, and Ignis’ body succumbed. He sank back and grabbed whatever part of Gladio he could and Gladio held his body tight enough to threaten bruises. Gladio swore, hips rocking as he filled Ignis to his brim and only as their heartrate began to fall again, harsh breathing slowing, Ignis began to laugh breathlessly.

Gladio smiled wearily. They had slept well – Gladio always slept well with his lover by his side – and all recuperated strength had abruptly been sapped from him. A long nap with Ignis tangled by his side sounded perfect. “It my birthday or something?”

Hands smoothed down along his thick thighs and played mindlessly with the dark hairs. Ignis turned his head and he wore an alluring smile, dripping with suggestion. Covered in sweat and knowing full well they both suffering morning breath Gladio managed to feel sexy still. “I would never have let you sleep if it was,” he promised.

Gladio laughed. So winded and with a heavy body collapsed on his it was all he could manage. “Good morning, then,” he said again and Ignis grunted in affirmation.

“Good morning, love,” he said and gave a long sigh and he moved, lifting slowly off Gladio’s softening cock. He steadied his hand around Gladio’s base and Gladio watched, content to see his cock slip free. Immediately the slickness of his come began to bless Ignis’ thighs, messy around his hole. Ignis voiced his delight, basking in the sensation of Gladio’s come leaking and collapsed back against the mattress, rolling to be close at Gladio’s side. A harsh breath exhaled as his back struck hard.

Reaching over without pause Gladio threaded a hand through Ignis’ mussed hair. It was unbelievably soft, his product carefully washed out the evening before. He swore he could feel Ignis’ abandoned glasses jabbing his lower back. But Ignis was careless, the way he could be only be while enoying slow, intimate mornings with his lover. Eyes closed and limbs sprawled loosely, uncaring at the thought of come ruining their sheets even further, he settled back into snoozing. Gladio could see the messes smeared on Ignis’ hand and belly.

Peace and quiet fell upon the early morning. That was what Gladio usually woke to, at times all alone and on better days he could hear Ignis clattering around within the kitchenette of the king’s loft quarters. It was a treat to wake to Ignis’ affections. Most days Ignis carried enough self-control to wait for Gladio to at least rub the dreams from his eyes. But Gladio didn’t mind at all – knowing Gladio had left his mark within was necessary if they were to face the long and dreaded day ahead of them.

Humming, Gladio tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ignis’ ear. There was gold along Ignis’ jaw, several days of stubble that could by right no longer be classified stubble. They would have to put an hour aside to clean him up. At the same time they would have to dispose of the sheets and shower well. Dozens of urgent things had to be done by noon, the most pressing by sunrise. Still Gladio was reluctant to crawl out of bed.

Sometimes he sorely missed the more carefree days of princehood, far freer to do as he desired than he had realised in his youth. All those years back there had been much pressure upon his shoulders and it only grew and grew until his father’s sudden passing. Then it broke, and he was a young man shackled into destiny. So many expectations – pacifying the council, entertaining proposals of marriage, providing heirs. There were expectant eyes always upon him, and so few chances to be with the man he wished he could love in public.

It seemed Ignis had nothing more to say. He shifted closer yet to Gladio’s side and pillowed his head atop his chest, breathing quietly. A self-satisfied smile graced his lips. An arm wrapped across Gladio’s waist as he sighed in contentment and Gladio would have been more than happy to lay there until the sun rose and lay there still as it fell. He traced over the unfamiliar texture of Ignis’ modest beard and watched him sway upon the line between dreams and reality. Every part of him was delightfully soft, unrestraint, pliant and trusting beneath Gladio’s capable hands.

It was easy to lean forward and press a kiss to those luxurious lips. When his nose wrinkled, lips still softening under his, Gladio laughed. “It’s time to get up. Sorry about it.”

A single eye opened. “That’s rather unlike you to say.”

Another kiss was pressed upon his regal nose. Another settled on his forehead, hair swept free. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a terrible king. My laziness will spell the end of my family’s noble reign. But if you were the one keeping me here, you’d be an even worse Shield.”

Ignis returned the favour. An open-mouthed kiss graced his collarbones, a lingering trail gracing his sternum. “Is it not your advisors’ job to deter me?”

“It’s my job to deter you,” Gladio reminded him and with a scrutinizing look Ignis huffed. “We’ve been covered in come since last night. Bet’cha we smell awful. Time for a shower, Igs.”

Ignis stirred, sitting up in response. Warm hands slid across his chest and a leg was thrown around his waist. Crawling to lap atop his lover Ignis leaned in close enough to feel evening breath upon his cheek. “What if I want you to make an even bigger mess of me?”

“I’d tell you we don’t have the time spare,” he said and exhaled softly, tilting his head into Ignis. Ignis was temptation, his heat and weight alluring. It would have been so easy to flip him over, drive inside him again until he was shaking – and regret began to replace his contentment. “You remember what day it is, don’t you?”

Straddling his hips, Ignis stared down at him. He made damn sure that his rear was perched in Gladio’s willing lap, cores of their heat pressed close. Those eyes changed, the teasing slipping away. A terse set made his beauty run cold. “Of course,” he said. “And I think the occasion calls for me warming your cock morning, noon and night.”

“And that sounds fucking fantastic,” Gladio admitted, already salivating at the thought, cock giving a valiant attempt to stir. No doubt Ignis could feel it trying against his thigh. But he reached up to pinch lightly at Ignis’ chin and the sorrow cast a deep shadow on his fine morning. “But you know we can’t.”

Ignis’ jaw flexed hard. Pulling away he looked just past Gladio’s ear, staring daggers into the pillows that he had chosen for them after the last were spoiled. There was acceptance but no argument – Ignis was not a man who permitted defeat even when the tide had long since turned against him.

Come was drying quickly against the softness of his abdomen. Gladio traced a pattern there before sitting up, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist. “I’m with you now,” he promised carefully. “And I’ll be yours again tonight, as I always will be. Alright?”

Ignis still avoided his eyes. Gladio pet his body all over, finding every sensitive part that he had discovered over the years until Ignis sighed, turning back to meet his king’s persistent gaze. “Alright?” Gladio repeated.

“Alright,” Ignis murmured and permitted one single kiss to his bristled jaw. As always Gladio pushed his luck, drowning him in affection and moment longer, eager to melt the ice that had frosted between them.

It was easier to pretend when they were shut away from sight. It was easy to ignore the calling, the knocking. Few would dare impose on the king during his meditation, let alone disturb his quarters, but duty was a demanding beast, as were the needs of their bellies. They would be forced to emerge sooner rather than later – Gladio could not escape his blood and the weight of his crowd for long.

To serve as king as an honour above all other. To be able to lead his country through a prosperous and peaceful age was Gladio’s duty and pride. But Gladio was a man like any other, one who grew weary and one plagued with desire, and he desired nothing more than Ignis by his side until the end of his days.

Gladio kissed him softly until every line of Ignis was gentle again, until even he was smiling. Playfully Gladio flit his fingers across his bare skin and Ignis’ chuckles warmed the blood. He slumped back at Gladio’s side, scrubbing his own cheek. “You’ll shower with me, won’t you?”

“As if you’ve ever let me bathe in peace.”

Ignis pressed his face half into their pillows. A charming smile could easily turn wicked. “Who knows what you might need protecting from in there?”

“Body wash?”

“Mm,” Ignis rumbled and yawned widely. His bristles scratched loudly against his nails. “Perhaps you’ll have an allergic reaction. You should wash me first – just in case.”

“Incorrigible,” Gladio rumbled, and smiled when Ignis laughed.

-

The body wash was orange scented, as it turned out, and Ignis so far had no complaints.

Making sure the loofah was wondrously lathered Gladio trailed it along Ignis’ exposed belly. Suds covered both their skin and trailed down Ignis’ strong thighs. His back bowed in response, hands clutching desperately for Gladio’s skin, eyes heavy and hazy. Shaking legs could barely carry his weight. Gladio could feel his own knees knocking.

All the while Ignis moaned luxuriously. His fingers flexed. “Stop teasing me,” he demanded and yet never pushed him away.

Gladio laughed. Leaning forward he nipped clumsily at the shell of Ignis’ ear. Missed bits of conditioner bubbled along the ridge. “Ask me nicely,” he said and rubbed the loofah along Ignis’ lower back.

“Gladiolus,” he stressed and still tilted his head aside, wet lips parted with a sigh. The water soaked him, flattening his hair across his skull. His cheeks wore a delightful flush. “Mm, Gladio-”

He lathed kisses along the stretch of Ignis’ throat. It was a tantalizing stretch of skin, water enticingly warm and running in rivulets down. It beaded on Gladio’s thick eyelashes and cast rainbows throughout the bathroom. Bubbles circled at their feet. They had stood there a small eternity – Gladio had always enjoyed long showers and treated himself to peaceful baths as often as his work allowed, but Ignis held him still, enraptured by his pleasure. His skin tasted of soap and heat. A wild pulse thrummed beneath his skin.

The room was filling with steam. Gladio could no longer see through the glass door. Heat embraced them and Ignis scrabbled with one hand against the tile, moans bouncing. There was nothing he could do but fall apart.

A hard cock pressed eagerly against Gladio’s flesh. It slipped against their soaked skin and Ignis rut harder, melting almost entirely. In turn Gladio swept along his spine, delighting in the shiver Ignis gave. He had bathed his lover from head to toe, lathering his hair and kneading his skin. Ignis was as clean as he could ever be and still Gladio basked, taking advantage of a naked and weak-willed lover.

A slow morning together was rare. Whilst this dawn had begun as a slow morning it was no longer, time slipping away beneath them – and yet Gladio would fuck him again once Ignis had become putty in his hands, attitude washed away.

Soon enough Ignis’ rosy skin was utterly obscured. Gladio took mercy and dropped his loofah, instead smoothing his hands across Ignis’ taut belly.

“Gods, you’re so fucking sexy,” he growled, taking their gods in vain and forgetting all propriety.

Clouded eyes could barely find his face. “Don’t stop,” he urged and Gladio spun Ignis around to face the tile.

Under the spray of water the suds fell apart. Water cascaded over Ignis’ back, muscles bulging and his scars pale. Beneath his lover’s hands Ignis had become pliant, all too willing and desperate for touch. Gladio adjusted Ignis just how he wanted him and Ignis crossed his forearms against the tile, head hung low, hair as dark as shadow. There was a tremor to his form.

It was so easy to give Ignis everything he wanted. Between his legs his cock hung hard and heavy. Gladio squeezed handfuls of his generous rear, leaving flesh pink and his lover gasping. Gladio kept a hand upon him and the other led his cock, pressing against Ignis’ soaked through hole and slipping inside with ease that took his breath away.

Ignis’ fingers flexed and his feet shifted. He was silken inside, delightful warmth and wetness and his sigh was swallowed up by the water. It drummed against the base of Gladio’s skull and he hunched over his back, skin to skin and moaning as Ignis squeezed around him, insides perfectly fit for him.

The world narrowed to nothing more than this. Haggard breathing tore at Gladio’s throat and he pushed forward until Ignis was part of him, taken roughly and without apology. “Fucking perfect,” he murmured aimlessly. Ignis seemed not to hear him, lost in his own daze as Gladio’s cock speared him deeply.

He drew his hips back and then forward, rocking like waves. The searing heat was blissful. There was pleasure found in Ignis’ body like no other, a pleasure that Gladio could only pray he gave in turn. Lost within it he moved his hips with purpose, suds circling the drain, heat thickening. Steam rose and circled within the large room.

When Ignis was ready, he truly dived inside.

They basked together. Ignis pushed his hips back, again and again, timing flawed at first. Gladio held his pace as a tether, moving mercilessly and Ignis melded to him with time. All the while he panted, head low, hands clawing. Gladio sank down to join him and rest close enough to nip playfully at his ear.

Running his teeth along the delicate shell **,** he asked, “This what you wanted?”

Ignis turned his head. His eyes were muddied with pleasure. The tips of his hair hung in his eyes. “Harder,” he demanded and Gladio was always a benevolent king.

Pulling him up to let Ignis slide another blissful inch onto his cock, Gladio pumped his hips faster. Ignis’ hands flew to grip Gladio’s joined at his middle. He choked, Gladio’s balls pillowed against the softness of his ass. It took a few awkward moments to adjust to the new position, Gladio’s muscles straining. It was a reckless move in the shower, Gladio’s dividing his focus and strength. But he made it work, eager to please.

There was no need to be gentle – Gladio knew it wasn’t what Ignis wanted. Ignis was done with their lazy, sensual morning - Gladio kept a steady and punishing pace, groaning against his lover’s skin and Ignis cried his approval. Gladio mouthed eagerly at the nape of his vulnerable neck.

The pleasure was indescribable. It relieved his pains, let his stresses melt away for a moment of bliss. The water pressure was dull compared to it. Ignis himself was not immune to the cloying sweetness, moaning and gasping, hips grinding out of control, back against his king’s belly.

“Faster,” he called and Gladio obeyed. “More – more – Gladiolus-”

“Iggy,” Gladio strained, fit to burst. Ignis’ hands were faithful and his mouth always sweet. His ass belonged to Gladio alone, tight and firm and eager and Gladio knew neither of them had long. There was tension in his belly that threatened to snap. A soreness settled into his overworked thighs. Eager to bring his lover to his end all over again he quickened his pace, skin slapping. “Igs,” he grunted.

Ignis’ compact thighs quivered. Gladio grasped hold of one to encourage him and Ignis held himself high, giving Gladio plenty of space to work. It changed the tension of his body, clenching hard, Gladio’s cock able to slide deeper for a heartbeat. Gladio could have reached heaven then and there, sliding into sheer euphoria. His moan quavered and broke, fractures tumbling apart.

As hard as it could be to let Ignis go the end was easy. It was Ignis who came first, quivering, nothing more than a thread holding his body together. Like he was starving for it Ignis took every rough thrust, grip almost painful on his wrist. Ignis’ head bowed, hips squirming. They worked in tandem. Their moans lifted, grunts sharpening and one of Ignis’ hands snaked between his legs again for scarcely a minute. It only took three steady strokes.

Ignis’ orgasm was a thrilling thing. It overtook him body and soul, and Ignis submitted to his end at last. Around Gladio’s cock he pulsed, body teeming with untapped energy and his cry shredded his throat. Gladio pushed him through, the strikes of their skin lost beneath lashing water. His muscles were overworked, and it was all worth it to delve into Ignis’ sweet body, to feel the tremor inside.

Soon Ignis’ cries fell aside. They became soft grunts and hiccups, body overtaxed. Still his hips worked against Gladio’s insistently. A hand between Ignis’ legs slowed before finally stopping, come washed away by the shower.

Gladio didn’t slow his pace. He paused a moment to readjust, settling Ignis carefully down and taking careful hold, enjoying the softness of Ignis’ punished rear. He realigned, moaning at the flex of Ignis’ hot insides, and begun again.

In their early days, Gladio was loathe to take his own fill. It was easy to stress himself – what was too much, what wasn’t enough. They trod a delicate path that may have given way over the years beneath the weight of their burdens, both shared and separate. Gladio often felt the cold touch of terror, anxious about hurting the man he cherished, abusing his power and the hold he had over the man who was sworn to serve him alone. Ignis was his Shield. He wasn’t a servant, nor his fuck toy. But Ignis wanted every inch of him, soul intertwined with his since they were mere children, and their hearts beat the same. Ignis took all that Gladio had to give with pride, and Gladio would give and take it all in turn.

Gladio kept the punishing pace. Ignis would take and take and take until Gladio had no more and Gladio ran himself to exhaustion. Ignis was newly quiet and he panted with his head bowed, brutalised by the water and Gladio’s hips, insides stroked and sparking agonizing pleasure. Gladio’s own orgasm built within and quickly. Pleasure churned within and Ignis could sense it, embracing it. Destructive electricity spread far and wide and drew their skin tight.

“You feel so fucking good,” he grunted, moving faster and harder, pace turned sloppy as he shook and with a long, self-satisfied moan, Ignis shot him a look over his shoulder. His face was flushed, lips swollen, eyes bright with mischief and lust. “Come inside me, your Majesty,” he called, as wicked and defiant as Ifrit himself, pressing his hips back flush against Gladio’s - overwhelmed by it all, Gladio snapped.

Ignoring just how foolish it was inside the shower Gladio hoisted him up by his strong thighs, crowding him against the wall. His hips struck Ignis’ rear in punishing thrusts. Despite his oversensitivity, cock gone soft, Ignis’ moans reached a higher pitch than ever, thrilled at such vicious treatment and eager for more. Gladio was perfectly happy to dish it out.

Everything else faded. Gladio’s blood pounded in his ears as loud as the shower water. He lost himself in the warmth of Ignis’ body, huffing his exhales against Ignis’ cheek. Even after all this time Ignis’ insides were delightfully snug, no matter what Gladio did to him, and Ignis always wanted more - begged for it, sank to his knees for it, all for the cock of his king. In his hands, his mouth, his ass. Gladio knew all too well what Ignis wanted from his, approval and his affection and his pleasure, and Gladio needed his in equal measure.

One more thrust and all was perfection. Lost amongst himself Gladio’s mind melted, body acting solely on impulse. His hips moved harder, faster and he came with Ignis’ hips crushed against his. Gladio’s hands held him hard enough for Ignis to wince as he came inside. Filling Ignis up all the way their cries rose and went unstifled, sobs and moans. Wildly Ignis rolled his hips back, beads of water rolling down his curved hips and bowed spine, and Gladio saw white.

The thrill faded with time. Colour slowly came back before his eyes and Ignis sighed in contentment. Gladio knew he wore a smile – he always did, after. Gladio wore his own that brimmed with relief and satisfaction.

Catching his breath and very carefully setting Ignis back onto his feet he thrust once, twice more. Aftershocks of pleasure were like ice along his spine. The water was soothing, cleansing and Ignis’ faithful hands had made him clean.

Ignis murmured soundlessly. His low tones filled the room and he straightened up slowly. Soaked hair had become saturated. Between his legs his cock finally lay soft.

“Give me more,” he said and Gladio’s weak laughter felt beyond him.

“I don’t have anything else,” he joked feebly. It had all been drained away bit by bit. Gladio was virile and healthy, the picture of a young king of a prosperous nation. He was strong and blessed with enviable stamina – and still Ignis milked him dry.

A mumbled complaint came in response but when Gladio pulled himself free Ignis sighed in satisfaction, wriggling his hips. A thick line of come connected them still for a single moment. “Gladio,” he purred, and it was music to his ears.

He straightened and something in his back twinged. He winced and rubbed at the source of discomfort, knowing lifting Ignis had been a mistake and yet unwilling to regret it. Perhaps he was no longer as young as he remembered. With a gentle pat to Ignis’ rear Gladio said, “I’ll leave the water on for you.”

Ignis peeked at him. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“Can’t stay in here forever, Igs,” he replied and Ignis grunted, drawing himself back from his hunched position. Pale eyes lingered upon him, a wry smile impatient. “I’ll catch you in a bit. Enjoy yourself – it’ll help with the soreness.”

Stepping out of the shower he gathered his hair and began to wring it dry. Droplets of water covered the floor to join the puddles. Steam covered mirrors and moisture slicked the walls. Gladio cracked open the door to expose his empty bedroom, the messy and stained bedsheets, the tray of their finished dinner. The room began to cool immediately and Gladio didn’t bother with a towel. He doubled back only to wipe over the mirrors, exposing his own flushed face.

It was a good morning. Each morning that he woke up tangled in Ignis’ body was.

All the doors were carefully locked and bolted. Gladio’s phone was muted to ensure a good night’s rest and Ignis’ left on in case of emergency. Ignis’ had yet to begin ringing off the hook. There was yet no knocking at his door.

Come breakfast Gladio’s staff would already be weary, others frustrated at his lateness. There were dozens of things that needed last minute approval and if Lunafreya were to be believed neglecting them would lead to the end of the world. The types of flowers, the fold of the napkins. None of which mattered to Gladio – all that mattered was Ignis’ satisfaction. A king could be selfish in the laziness of morning, he thought.

When he cast a look at Ignis his eyes lingered for too long. His lover had moved to stand proudly beneath the spray, slicking back his hair. Rivulets of water covered his chest and hips, his bruising thighs. Ignis stretched and moaned with theatrical boldness, every inch of him beautifully bare, entirely Gladio’s. Wiry muscle pulled taut and his nipples pebbled. The flush covered his pale skin but his nipples were the sweetest, brightest pink. Gladio longed to have his mouth on them.

“D’you want tea,” he asked before he was caught staring.

Judging by how Ignis’ smile widened, he knew that Gladio was always consumed by him. Ignis flattened a hand upon his belly. He cocked his hip, all curves and muscle. “Please, love.”

Astrals only knew what Gladio might do if he kept staring. Ignis knew exactly how to make his king single minded. Gladio turned and fled without another word leaving Ignis’ throaty laugh echoing behind. Lest he be caught vulnerable Gladio fished out a clean pair of boxers from his pile of laundry neglected in one corner, stepping in so quickly he risked tripping. All the while he recited every herb he knew to distract himself from thoughts of his ever starved lover.

As Ignis shut off the water Gladio head out towards the kitchen and finally stood before a rumbling kettle, waiting patiently for the steam to begin to curl. When he had the chance he checked his phone – no messages waited. That wasn’t entirely unusual at dawn but he was sure Ignis’ phone was lit up beneath his pillow, tucked away to give the illusion of nowhere to be. It was just past dawn now, a gentle light illuminating his kitchenette. Another day, another long stretch of arduous time sitting, feeling the strain Ignis had left in his muscles and longing.

Perhaps if he were lucky they would have time enough for kisses throughout the day. Between the roving crowds of guests, the door barely having time to close before opening again, they had little time to take a breather. Ignis would stand tall by his side and always to attention, ceremonial blade at his waist and posture perfect. He would never falter despite the hardship of long days. Gladio could respect that and only pray that he might be so infallible and earn the kisses Ignis would give.

The kettle clicked. Gladio sighed and readied their cups, the last teabag of their shared favourite going to Ignis. Such routine led to daydreams, the droplets of wine upon Ignis’ lips and the softness of his hair, and he only spiralled.

By the time he returned balancing his cups and thinking of the heat of Ignis’ talented mouth all the while, his lover had made to follow him. They met in the doorway of Gladio’s bedroom, Ignis still nude and largely uncaring. Ignis’ cock was no longer entirely soft between his thighs and Gladio lost himself in what he might have been doing to pass the time. Ignis gave him a very coy smile and accepted his tea in his usual cup – the one with the watercolour purple petals. “Thank you.”

“It’s your favourite,” he said a touch helplessly as if Ignis could not tell from the scent.

“You spoil me,” Ignis took a small sip, letting his eyes drift closed. “Kind of you.”

They wandered back into his bedroom. Ignis’ phone rest upon the mussed sheets, a flash of blue telling them they indeed had missed notifications. Gladio pretended to not see. Instead he watched Ignis’ ass sway as he walked past the bathrobes hung upon the bathroom door and past their closest, peering at himself in the full-length mirror with no shame for his nudity. There were small bags under his eyes that earned tuts and he ran his hand through his hair to flatten the bumps.

He ran his hand across his own cheeks, expression utterly neutral at the hair that had somehow slipped under his radar for too long. Pinching his own cheek he smiled. “Suppose I’ll be needing a shave.”

Gladio hated green tea. Fancy hot water, and he took a sip anyway. “Suppose?”

Ignis’ laugh held tension. “If Councilman Hadrius can walk in with his monstrosity and the remnants of his breakfast within it each morning, I’m sure they won’t mind a little shrapnel.”

It was something that didn’t bear thinking about. If Gladio came too close it turned his stomach. But he digressed. “If I have to be groomed, so do you,” he said and took another steadying sip. He could barely take his eyes off Ignis’ rear. “I can give you a shave.”

Ignis looked around. With no warning those eyes were unreadable, distant, frosty like Gladio rarely saw them. “Rather thought we didn’t have the time,” he replied, close to accusatory. It was the same clipped tone Gladio knew and suffered only when Ignis ruminated upon their affair and Gladio’s duty towards the women who came to him.

It was a verbal blow to the gut. Ignis had become very good at those. Years of practise and endured abuse from the Council had perfected his disdain, words dripping with venom. Rarely it had been directed at his king.

Exhausted, Gladio sighed. “Ignis.”

They held each other’s gaze. In response Ignis tilted his head and slightly jutted out his chin in defiance. Gladio gave no such response, no anger caged within his chest. As hard as it could be, he understood. With every painful day that passed Gladio offered Ignis an out, and so far he had decided to stay.

One day, Gladio knew that would likely change. For their sake of their family name and the continued bloodlines. But until then, Ignis would be his, and Gladio’s heart if not his body would belong only to him.

“I’m not looking for a fight,” he murmured. “I know today will be hard. I’m not looking to make it any worse.”

A muscle in Ignis’ jaw flexed. His throat jumped and as if in shame Ignis glanced away. He stared at himself in the mirror awhile and sighed when time passed insufferably slow. “I’ll not make an enemy of my king,” he muttered, neatly sidestepping the conversation they needed to have. “Very well. If necessary, I will clean up.”

He abandoned his tea, not even half drunk. He made to push past Gladio for the bathroom who reached out an arm, catching him by the hip. “Let me do it.”

Ignis averted his eyes. “There’s no need for all that.”

“I want to serve you,” Gladio told him frankly, and Ignis’ exhale was a long hiss of air. A shadow deepened over his temple, reluctance shrouded in darkness.

Storm clouds came silently and Gladio would do anything to avoid a fight. Today of all days. “Let me,” he said and leaned in to rest his head against Ignis’ shoulder, submissive and hopeful. Pride ad no place here. “Please. I want to do this for you.”

Ignis’ exhale slumped his shoulder. His resolve began to weaken, chipped away with Gladio’s pleas, and Gladio struck while he was weakened. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the edge he whispered, “Please.”

Ignis’ resolve crumbled into little more than dust. “Alright,” he murmured, and the two of them slipped away together into the bathroom, Gladio still holding his tea just to sap the warmth.

Gladio’s kit lie in the cupboard beneath the sink, hidden away safely. It was rarely touched. For Ignis Gladio burrowed in past the spare deodorant and toilet rolls, finding the old leather bag with his father’s initials engraved. Their family crest stood bold upon the zip tab.

Gladio tapped his hand against the counter. “Up you get,” he suggested, careful to avoid commands. Nevertheless Ignis obeyed immediately. He perched with his back against the mirror, eyes only for Gladio, and it was hard to miss that at some point he had grown soft. Even so he couldn’t help but hum when Gladio reached out, stroking over Ignis’ thigh, knee to hip.

It wasn’t entirely often they shaved this way. Most mornings Ignis left his admiration for tradition in the hands of modern advancements. A closer, more intimate shave was sacrificed for speed. Ignis shaved hurriedly and only when necessary. He preferred to be neatly clean shaven and adored the days they had time to spend, when Gladio prepared his lather by hand, covering his cheeks well and using the fine razor he inherited from his father, a king, to make the shield new again.

Today they had no time. Clarus would be rolling in his grave, his flesh and blood sinking into a position of servitude using the tool passed down generation to generation. His only son drawing Ignis, a man of common blood in for a kiss, careful and soft and asking, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied with a half genuine smile. “Thank you.”

Gladio didn’t care about anything other than that.

The lather was cool to the touch. Gladio traced it along Ignis’ throat, thinning it out until even. He focused and his eyes became single minded, only for Ignis, filed with the slender bone of his jaw and the thickness of the bridge of his nose. And those lips parted so sweetly in response, plush and soft, perfect to suck on Gladio’s thumb if he dared press inside. Made for his cock, the same way his hands were carved by fate to kill for him, to defend, made to break bones and spill blood.

Ignis’ eyes drifted closed and he was newly patient, trusting. A humble and patient man – sometimes. It was hard to equate the man who stood proudly at his side and the man who complained wordlessly, sulkily, determined to be handfed strawberries by lieu of dessert, and the man who could become so cold when women came to Gladio’s door **.**

Gladio had to focus. If not, he would be lost.

The razor gleamed. The handle was made of dark Lucian oak, taken from a tree from Gladio’s family’s homestead decades past, generations before the family became kings and queens. Later years had brought their crest carefully carved into its hilt. It was a thing of beauty, as boldly and purely Amicitia as Gladio’s own blood. It fit perfectly in his hand. The razor was steady against Ignis’ hot skin, the prominent bump of his chin. His eyes sank closed.

Gladio barely used the damn thing. His father taught him how as a young man, from the moment a shadow crossed Gladio’s cheeks. Now he used it solely on his lover and Clarus would have been furious. Gladio luxuriated in the thought.

Inhaling the clean scent of Ignis’ skin and the cream he angled his blade. Plush lips parted in a sigh, goosebumps ghosting along his throat. Gladio dared dream that Ignis murmured his name.

Bringing the razor down gently, warmed by Ignis’ display of trust with his vulnerable throat bared to king, Gladio pinched his chin in place. Steadily he cleared a path along Ignis’ jaw and scraped away cream and hair. It gathered thickly upon steel and with a flick of his wrist he cleaned it underneath a hot spray of water. Following up with several short strokes broken by cleansing, he cleaned up Ignis’ cheek. Carefully he neatened the trails of lather left behind and Ignis licked his dry lips and didn’t budge an inch.

“Good boy,” he murmured and Ignis’ hands clenched, fingers flexing against the porcelain of the sink.

Swapping to the other cheek Gladio took his time. Gladio supported Ignis’ chin with his hand and recalled kisses upon rough cheeks, lips against hair and teeth against his. Ignis was perfectly still but Gladio knew him inside and out. Impatience stiffened the line of his spine, tense and strained. Gladio understood – it was hard to simply sit and wait. But a history of cut fingers and scraped cheeks made Gladio’s anxious. In all their years Gladio had never caused Ignis pain that he hadn’t begged prettily for. He would not start now.

Soon enough Ignis’ cheeks were both clear. The water ran over a messy bowl, cream and hair gathering within. Gladio stroked his thumb against Ignis’ softness, new-born sweetness and he longed to press a kiss against him, to see him laughing and flushed, happy all over again. Instead he cleared his throat softly and Ignis’ eyes opened, filled with something hot and eager, seeking his own.

Gladio avoided them without a word. He busied his hands with neatening what he missed, eager to match Ignis’ high standards and earn his pride.

It was routine that Ignis shaved every few days. Facial hair came slower to him than it did Gladio, dusting his jaw finely. It was unusual that Ignis would neglect himself, vastly preferring being clean shaven, delighting in the burn of Gladio’s beard against his smooth cheeks. Gladio wondered if this was what he had wanted all along.

It was complicated work to clear the rest of him. Gladio worked as steadily as if carving marble, determined to do anything for his Shield. Ignis blinked slow with his lips parted, seeking the weight of Gladio against his wet and willing tongue, trusting in him. Gladio dared to laugh at him, reaching out to pinch the softness of a nipple, making certain the blade was safety away from Ignis’ vulnerable skin. “Behave,” he said fondly and ignored Ignis’ incessantly shifting hips. Agitating him until he was left red and squirming, Gladio clicked his tongue. “Stay still.”

“Your Majesty,” he mumbled through a thick tongue and stood fast. Tilting his head back for more, he swallowed hard.

Gladio made expertly quick work of his upper lip. He faintly felt Ignis’ foot snaking around him hip, hooking him in close and rubbing along the length of his bared thigh. Cleaning the blade again he cleared up Ignis’ chin to leave his face bare. He chanced a feather light touch, fondly appreciating the sight.

Loving Ignis through thick and thin was easy. But having such a man under his might was undeniable pleasure. Those were muscles were trained for him alone. That eager mouth and trusting eyes were his. Ignis swallowed hard and his throat jumped, heart pounding for Gladio.

An Amicitia blade rest against his throat. Gladio wondered how quick Ignis’ pulse raced. Once they had done this with Ignis’ own daggers, the balanced Lucian steel fateful against him, turned upon their own master. When Ignis had swallowed in equal parts anticipation and lust the blade trembled. It gave the closest shave Ignis had ever known and still left him begging for more. His blades in the hands of his king had been a euphoric sight and Gladio fucked him well right there, back against the mirror and pace frenetic enough to bring Ignis to orgasm choking.

Ignis looked about ready for it all over again, flushed from chest to cheek, cock thickening between spread thighs.

Still Ignis silently bore his throat. Trusting, blind faith in the face of all, and Gladio got back to work.

He made slow and sweeping motions. In a way Gladio could barely understand Ignis seemed to be at his happiest with a blade at his throat, forced to stand at his king’s whims. That trust would not go unrewarded. Gladio was attentive over vulnerable edges and soft flesh. He gave pause when Ignis swallowed, licking his dry lips, throat shaking. Ignis’ words hung in the air – _Majesty._

It had taken years of work for the both of them, but Gladio no longer carried the chip upon his shoulder. He no longer denied what the both of them had wanted for years. Ignis got off on his king serving his needs, and Gladio was more than willing to give such a reward.

The lather cleared. Steady fingers spread more to cover patches he had missed and when he splayed his fingers across Ignis’ throat, gripping for a suggestion of a second, Ignis moaned softly. “Please,” he said and Gladio wore his pride in a smile.

He firmly pushed his lover’s head back, softly thunking against the mirror. Gradually the steam had faded and Gladio could finally see his own face. It was a cold feeling of surprise to see the hunger on his own flushed expression. He pushed through to make quick work of the remaining mess, the memory of his own lustful face haunting, and left nothing but Ignis’ raw pink skin behind. Now he was familiar again – neat and soft, pale and fresh. Like a teenager all over again.

The air was filled with the scent of clean skin and shaving cream, rosemary and lavender. And Ignis was hard again with both his lips and legs parted wide.

A dozen wry comments came to mind, a handful of flirtatious jokes. But one of those blessed hands reached to caress his own cheek and another closed around Gladio’s wrist. It brought it forward in a tug to Ignis’ mouth and pressed his lips to the cool metal. He held it there, eyes heady and starving for attentions, cock straining between his legs.

“No amount of cock is enough for you, is it,” Gladio asked affectionately and Ignis moaned helplessly against his razor.

There was a bottle of shaving oils poking out of his bag. Gladio took a mouthful of stone-cold disgusting tea first before grabbing the oil, rubbing it between his hands. Gladio offered him a grin, pleased beyond words by Ignis’ wrecked, ruined expression. Without a word he grasped Ignis’ head in his hands, smearing the oil across his infant smooth cheeks.

Coconut permeated the air. Gladio massaged it upon Ignis’ cheeks, steadfastly ignoring lips that begged for his kiss. Ignis moaned with his pretence at helplessness, lost in pleasure and obedience and Gladio had oil enough remaining on his hands that he took hold of Ignis’ cock, pumping from root to tip and delighting in how Ignis quaked. “Perfectly smooth,” he teased. “Just how I like you best, beautiful.”

As if on autopilot Ignis’ legs drew up, displaying every inch of his core. Gladio could feel the heat from him, feverishly hot. Ignis loved being called beautiful.

Ignis’ stomach heaved. A terrible sound escaped his throat. “Gladio,” he said and his nostrils flared. “Gladio – gods – I need you to fuck me again, I need you to fuck me hard.”

Gladio released him. When his cock jerked and dripped Ignis doubled over with a whine. It was easy to play coy but his own heavy and hard erection spoke volumes. “Get up,” he commanded.

Ignis splayed himself. “Please – please, fuck me.”

“Get up,” he said again, “and get onto the bed.”

Within the bedroom, Gladio shimmied awkwardly out of his boxers and kicked them to one side. A wet patch was proudly damp and the sight of Ignis hurrying only served to saturate him.

Ignis fell back against the bed, air knocked out of him and he hadn't a moment to take a breath before Gladio tumbled with him. Eager lips found his chest, nipping and sucking, finding soft curves and pale skin. Gladio gripped handfuls of his hips, crowding him against the mattress and soaking his nipples. "Iggy," he growled, and Ignis' moan was saccharine sweet.

Hands found his wet hair. They sank in and threaded, impossible to move. "Don't tease me," he grit.

Ignis tasted familiar, all clean and smooth. Muscles strained against him and the softness of his toned stomach pressed against Gladio's. Every inch of him was hot and willing, his cock slick and nudging against Gladio's own. Fire caught and spread, devastating all in its path.

Unable to resist Gladio ground his hips forward. Pleasure tightened his belly and Ignis spread his legs, panting hard and gripping Gladio's hair tight. Still Gladio remained fascinated with his chest, one hand coming to grope at his skin, laying open mouthed kiss against the flesh all the while. The sunlight was bold against his bare back and Ignis' legs wrapped tight. "Don't tease me," Ignis urged.

He squeezed harder at Ignis' pliant chest. Ignis' moans warbled. "Patience," he urged. "I'll do with you what I will."

"Gladio," Ignis hissed and the pressure must have been unbearable. Still Gladio kneaded at his flesh, finding and tugging on his raw nipples. Teeth scraped at the curve of his pec. "Won't you just - fuck me, Highness-"

If they had more time Gladio would have pulled away. Just to listen to Ignis' cries, so desperate and eager to feel proof of Gladio's pleasure inside him - always hungry for a bit of heavy petting, squeezing handfuls of his thighs and rear and Gladio would have fixed him up beautifully. There were so many pieces tucked away in his closet - a pale little bralette for Ignis' mounds, a barely there pair of panties destined to be torn away and replaced later, as easy as that.

There was no time. Flashing blue notifications would not stay silent for long. Gladio rubbed his hips slow and firm, delighting in the twitch and the heat, his cock catching between Ignis' satin smooth thighs. His hole was so wet - it would be so easy to just stick it in – make Ignis cry for it -

Ignis' phone rang.

Gladio hated the chiming. Every single member of the Council used that same standard ringtone. No fuss, no frills and Gladio ground his teeth.

Ignis tilted his head. Just inches above his head his phone rang and buzzed, screen lighting up with Noctis' name. Easily in reach and painfully urgent and Ignis glanced back to meet his king's eyes. Chest pink, cheeks ruddy he said, "Gladio," and waited for permission.

Their chests heaved. Gladio's cock nestled against Ignis', soaked through with their precome, bellies pressed tight. If anything Ignis' legs closed tighter against his waist as the call rang all the way out and was gratifyingly silent. Another call followed. Then another, and Gladio ducked his head and sealed his mouth around Ignis' nipple.

His lover grunted, and pushed his phone back beneath the pillow.

Nails dug into the meat of Gladio's shoulder as Gladio sucked, pinching the other sharply, twisting, and Ignis moaned at the shock of pain alongside the warmth of pleasure. They scrabbled and left red gouges and Gladio would carry them with pride. Throughout the day he would press them hard and remember Ignis' touch, the feral desperation as he sank into pleasure.

Another call came, and Gladio tired of it all.

He pulled away and Ignis' nipple was saliva slick. Ducking over he made its twin gleam, swirling his tongue just to feel Ignis shudder. Then he was done, one last squeeze before he held Ignis' thighs, pulling them higher and shuffling forward until he had damn near mounted Ignis entirely.

A daze had settled over Ignis' face. There was precious little left of his Shield - no dignity, no composure. It was a handsome face that Gladio wanted to see wrecked, fucked out. Those pink lips were beautiful around a gag or around Gladio's cock and Gladio would see him screaming.

Guiding his cock he let it drift between Ignis' legs. His cockhead pressed forward just to feel the easy give of Ignis' body, pulling away before he could be lost inside. Remainders of lube and come slicked his path. Gladio stroked and teased, tapping himself firmly and Ignis' lips parted around whines.

"You want it?" He rolled his hips, eyes on Ignis' flushed cock. It curved proudly up to make a mess of his stomach. Precome soaked his navel. His desire was clear cut - Gladio simply wanted to hear his pleas.

Ignis swallowed. There was no longer space enough for indignance. "Please," he said and licked his dry lips.

"Please what?"

Beneath him Ignis wriggled, throwing up his hips blindly, trying to force Gladio's cock to sink true. Gladio's spare hand forced him down, fingers spread across his belly. "Please!"

"You'll have to do better than that," Gladio told him, slipping into the voice he only used within his audience chamber and his bedroom and Ignis' legs fell apart, core throbbing.

"Fuck me," Ignis said wetly, pink and raw and wanting. "Just fuck me - make me come - I want to come-"

"Good boy," Gladio cooed, stroking along his belly, and just as the call finally ended he breached Ignis' body, groaning thickly with pleasure as Ignis parted for him.

It was like electricity coursed along Ignis' spine. He went perfectly still and his back bowed, a tremor overtaking his body. "Oh," he said, toes flexing. "Oh..."

Gladio hunched over. He braced an arm over Ignis' head, crowding him in. Ignis gave no complaint and his lips parted and closed, tongue sweeping. He drove his hips mercilessly, knowing all too well what Ignis could take. Gladio's hot breath puffed against his cheek and Ignis went abruptly silent, pupils blown out wide.

It wasn't long before Gladio's thighs met his. Gladio's balls nestled against Ignis' ass and he was perfectly warm, velvet soft, messy with Gladio's pleasure lost inside. Still Ignis' legs shook.

Rewarding him with a kiss, Gladio left nips all along the line of Ignis' throat. He was mindful enough to let his head fall to one side, giving his king all the space he needed. Something flooded his eyes. "That's right," he murmured. "Let me give it to you, gorgeous."

No response. Ignis' nails had loosened and Gladio found himself missing the sensation. Hoping to inspire he gave a long lick along his sweaty skin, tasting salt and the thrum of blood. Grinding his hips into Ignis' he heard a soft, barely there keen.

Satisfaction warmed Gladio's blood as well as any pleasure. He laughed against Ignis' ear and drew back his hips, feeling Ignis' walls draw tight as if trying to hold him inside. Before his head could slip free he thrust forward and Ignis jerked, grunting, and Gladio set his pace.

Their hips slapped together harshly in the quiet, phone finally silent. Gladio stifled his moans into Ignis' throat. It was impossible not to sink into oblivion. Ignis was unbelievably wet and delighted to be taken, sighing and whining and groaning his name. Those nails returned and cut deeper than before - Ignis, realising afterwards, soothed the pain with a rub of his hand and a kiss to Gladio's cheek, sloppy and careless. His hips moved with Gladio's and rocked up to meet him.

"That's right," he said, stroking along any length of Ignis' body as he could, "That's good. Perfect, Iggy, so perfect. I'll fill you up again, promise."

"Gladio," Ignis strained, hips picking up their pace. Gladio rose to meet him, fucking harder and faster, sliding in as deep as the position allowed. Ignis seemed to understand in his clouded state, pulling his legs up higher, wriggling as Gladio's bed creaked softly. His hands tucked beneath his knees and pulled them tight and Gladio swore, Ignis' heat pulling tight around him. He thrust languidly as Ignis threw back his head, their moans rising in pitch and joining together. "Fucking - Gods, Ignis -"

"Give me more," Ignis half sobbed, rolling his hips mindless. "Give it all to me-"

Gladio adapted back to his old pace, rolling faster and faster and slamming his cock home. Ignis clutched his skin hard enough to leave bruises, his own cock striking his belly. His insides flexed hard, taking all Gladio gave. All the world fell away as the heat washed over them, the euphoria misting their eyes. They felt no soreness, no weariness. Only their bodies meeting again and again and their skin slipping.

Pushed further than most could take, Ignis stumbled and wavered and finally came. Pleasure tore him down and crushed him. Gasping cries wracked his body and his cock gave weak spurts against his belly, coating his skin. Such a show only served to drag Gladio down alongside him, yelling mindlessly as he filled Ignis with waves of heat for the final time. His hips fought to keep moving. Only as his orgasm began to ebb and wane did his hips freeze, grinding up against Ignis' rear, delighting in the last of his whimpers. Ignis' hand milked himself, giving short and wild pumps, his insides filled near bursting.

Still Gladio panted upon his cheek. Ignis' own breath billowed against his ear, wet hair fallen loose. They fought to catch their breath together and Ignis' legs sagged, feet hitting the sheets, releasing his cock.

Despite everything this was Gladio's favourite part. It was endearing to see Ignis so vulnerable. He tucked a loose strand back behind Ignis' ear and took in the dampness of Ignis' satisfied eyes, the way he had bitten his lip bloody. Leaning forward he stole a kiss, slipping his tongue inside to stroke against Ignis', more than willing to greet him. They shook together, undone.

Finally, Ignis' hand beat hard against his chest. Understanding and biting down upon his sadness Gladio drew back and slid his cock free with a grunt. Disappointment tinged Ignis' sigh subconsciously and his fingers traced his own entrance, seeking the thick mess they had made together slowly leaking. His chest rose and fell harshly, covered in marks from Gladio’s teeth, his insistent lips. Nothing but exhaustion and pleasure lingered. He basked in it a short while as Gladio sat up, stretching his arms and back, feeling something click loudly back into place. All the while he watched as his messes ruined Ignis entirely, feeling nothing but smug satisfaction, the feeling of a job very well done.

Now it was all over, and that was the last.

There had been no more phone calls. That meant someone would be on their way shortly – Gladio was half surprised that there wasn’t already pounding on his door. Perhaps they had finally begun to learn their lesson not to interrupt their king’s daily reverie with his Shield. There had been enough eyefuls for Prompto to last him a lifetime.

“Ignis,” Gladio tried, and Ignis slipped his fingers free of his hole and hardened his heart.

Long legs swung out of bed and he crossed the room silently. A subtle limp made his stance waver and Gladio wanted to taste him with his tongue still. The only sign that he felt any regret of his departure at all were the fingers that found the bites left upon his throat. Ignis coughed, a touch awkwardly, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse from stress. “Dustin is holding our robes?”

“Yours,” Gladio said and cleared his own throat to remove the grit. “Noct knows where mine is. We’re to change into them for noon – we have a while yet, but I’m sure-”

“They’re already on their way, yes,” Ignis hummed. Stepping over the clothes he had abandoned yesterday he delved into one of Gladio’s distant cupboards, right to the very bottom, and Gladio’s breath caught. Sitting up he barely listened as Ignis continued. “I’m sure Noct knows precisely what’s going on so we’ve no real reason to fret. But we should be dressed for his arrival, at the very least.”

“Mm,” Gladio said barely conscious as he watched Ignis dig.

When he turned around, there were tiny scraps of fabric in his hand. Lilac lace obscured his skin and there was a practised roll to Ignis’ hips as he slunk back to the bedroom, wearing nothing but his new smile. “Here,” he said and tossed them to Gladio. “You made a mess of me. You can make me presentable.”

Gladio snatched them before they hit his legs. They were unspeakably soft in his palm. Crushing the lace together he damn near lost himself to dreams, cock making a valiant attempt to show his interest. Ignis’ panties were slips and his bralette was hardly anything more. Gladio unfolded it all, spreading it across the sheets and his mouth dried out.

Suddenly at his side Ignis clattered around in his bedside cabinet. They had left the lube uncapped from last night at the dresser and they no longer kept condoms at hand. Instead Ignis fished out a steel container and dropped it beside Gladio’s thigh.

Neither of them moved. Ignis quirked a brow. “Well?”

A shaky exhale rocked Gladio’s chest. “Lay down,” he told him and sat well aware he was in no position to make demands. Ignis held all the power and knew it.

Ignis followed nonetheless and stretched out across the sheets. He splayed his legs and Gladio rolled over to sit by his feet. Striving to focus on his task rather than Ignis’ enticing body he clicked open the container and drew out the plug Ignis loved best.

He gave it a generous coating of lube and focused on decidedly unsexy thoughts. Each of the councilmen in turn, his last bout of food poisoning, the smell of the sewers that couldn’t be fixed for days. They kept his desire at bay as he reached between Ignis’ legs, barely taking a moment to stroke just to hear Ignis sigh and slipped the toy inside. He made sure it fit well and basked in the smooth plastic, the sight of royal black between Ignis’ luscious skin.

Still Ignis lay and he held out his feet one by one. Gladio slipped his panties over long legs, settling them in place and Ignis smiled wickedly. He sat up and slid upon his knees, crawling closer and settling between Gladio’s legs, leaning close enough for a kiss. It was his little game, taunting and teasing. Resisting was near enough impossible and Gladio was expected to do so.

“Good boy,” Gladio whispered and Ignis stroked between his legs firmly.

Still Gladio found this part difficult. Ignis stretched out his arms and Gladio obediently threaded the bralette through, making sure the straps were over strong shoulders and the small cups were placed correctly against Ignis’ chest. Unable to see the clasps Gladio struggled to bring them together. It took a few minutes of fumbling and Ignis’ smooth laughter to make a match and relief spread through him, unable to bear much more of Ignis’ intricately dressed upon his lap.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Ignis breathed and leaned in to capture Gladio’s lonely mouth.

It was a kiss Gladio would never tire of. Fierce and pointed, damn near indignant. Ignis’ kiss strove to prove his worth and every single bit of his passion and Gladio could feel it. Gladio loved him tired, loved him lazy, loved every single piece, but Ignis’ fires drove him wild.

With a gasp Ignis broke away suddenly, hand coming to pinch Gladio’s cheeks. His fingertips pressed lightly but pointedly against Gladio’s teeth and Gladio opened his mouth without pause, eyes ravenous. Still he wanted more. All of this, everything he had ever wanted, and his heart longed for more.

“When you see them today,” Ignis whispered, eyes locked upon him and deadly serious. Even in his intimates with one hand upon Gladio’s cock he could strike fear in the heart of any and all. “All those women lined up for you, wanting to be your queen, to carry your child – you’ll do right to think of me, your most faithful subject.” Ignis tilted his head and a smile appeared, ear to ear and utterly wicked. That hand squeezed, kneading Gladio’s unresponsive shaft. “All filled up with you. Think of who keeps your bed warm, who loves you more than they ever could, and come back and eat me out and then fill me up again with your come.”

Gladio didn’t move. Approval lit those eyes and he let his lover go, lightly tapping his cheek with an open palm. “Give every last drop to me,” he commanded and Gladio swallowed hard.

“Love you,” he promised, voice raw. “I love you more than anything. You know that, don’t you?”

The heartbeat of doubt that flickered ravaged Gladio’s heart.

“I love you,” Ignis promised simply with dark, heavy eyes that belied his worries, and then there was deafening pounding at the door.


End file.
